User talk:I am the best robot
Welcome Welcome to my talk page :) Feel free to leave me a message or get in on discussions. When I get your message, I will reply at the first oppertunity. Don't get offended if I delete your message, as I clean my talk page regularly. Only things that have intrinsic value to borderlands will be left on this page but I do answer my messages :) Messages: "Short amount of Time" I noticed you editing the Die Hard page and leaving messages on Doc's talk pages. Just wondering, alot of these 2nd wind pages mention about faster death timers if you die repeatedly within a short amount of time. From what I have personally experienced/tested, it occurs to be more like if you die repeatedly before your health recharges to full, have you done any testing yourself? 16:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) NOhara24 left me a link with lots of great info. Here it is. Last night, I spent about 20 min. verifying the latest patch and on playthrough 2.5 during the 3rd wave of the underdome, the 4th cripple was the "noticeable difference" that should be on the 5th cripple. This could be due to the fact that I used a previous wave to heal through 2nd wind and in Moxxi's world, the rules might be different. I did it 3 times. I'm about to test the same without using a 2nd wind till the 3rd round. We definitely need to get to the bottom of this and link the Diehard page and Crippled page to the information :) I am the best robot 19:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Test results in: on playthrough 2.5, in Moxxi's underdome, The 4th cripple shows a noticeable difference in bleed-out time. This was done three times, all during the 3rd wave, where you can guarantee quick cripples. I was using a Diehard healer build. Using a centurion Mod with +3(or +4?) to Diehard. I don't have programs to record exact seconds but it was fast enough not to get a second wind with a shotgun on all 6 of my tests. I am the best robot 20:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to do some tests but I don't have Moxxi's, so I'll do them at Craw or possibly Crow's Nest 22:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Contributor I vaguely recall someone mentioning employing some guy's bot to help out on the wiki at some point, and I guess that's what's going on now. At the moment I can't really be bothered to look up whose bot it's supposed to be, but I figured I'd tell you, since you were looking for info on it. Trust me, you weren't the only one who was suspicious when the recent changes feed filled up with edits from an anonymous user. -- 11:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I have a serious suspicion that nagy set this up so that I would be fascinated and follow this thing all night... Well I am not that gullible... I refus... WOW look at him^? Go... 11:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Kidding aside, thanks for the info. It is fun to follow for a while. 11:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) That isn't a bot, just an anonymous contributor who has a lot to say. Wikia bots have a user name and are flagged with b''' in the recent changes. Its not a user using wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser either, because you have to be logged on for that. Happypal 11:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Then he^? is more tenacious than any of us. Wouldn't you like to recruit him^? on your adventure happy? 11:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Adding colors now? That might be a stretch. 11:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Experience has shown that these kinds of editors are usually 1-shot burst editors. Let him edit and we'll see if he wants to join the community. Happypal 11:37, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I decided that when I first stopped him. Thanks, Its rather cool in a way. 11:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism report Copy and paste template at the arrow( ---->) where it says "report starts here". Then fill in info up to your signature. Anything after that is for sysop use. 20:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks :) 09:49, February 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I made a few mistakes with it my first couple times as well. 12:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) BTW... Why do you keep refering to jason hull as OP?? 12:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. check the quotes around the wiki for my contribution In this case OP stands for original poster. 12:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks was confused LOL, I figured it was NOhara in disquise? hehe 12:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) gotybox yes i concede you the point on that. 09:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) You ARE NOT EVIL. BTW, I stole your stuff while you was away. I currently own it on my profile page :p 09:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :i, for one, do not claim to own (intellectual property) code. i publish and encourage others to use/copy/fold/mindle/sputilate all they like. even my sigs are partially stolen from users on other wikis (i would never have thought of rounded sigboxes). my only originality on this wiki is my language policy. Ya, but in my little world, I like to think that I stole it from you :p Very nice sig, BTW 10:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :well, you did. im just not the possessive type of evil bastard. ''- Dr. F'' Profile Pic Thanks for the help. I am fine with the one i have as my avitar now. should i need to change it, I will try your version. 01:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) They are supposed to be The two hitmen from Pulp Fiction, I believe. 12:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I am showing my age 12:24, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Its OK. I kind of thought that too at first till I noticed the ray guns. 12:34, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I still like to think of them as "blues brothers" gone bad (darth is the fat one). 12:37, February 28, 2011 (UTC) After looking at the file name, It appears that the pic has something to do with the movie Resevoir Dogs not pulp fiction. 01:49, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Pulp Fiction. 05:21, March 1, 2011 (UTC) : ^^^That is what i thought. 12:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Eridian Ahh I guess that I may be wrong, because I've seen not less than a couple of dozens of Eridian COMs in the Crow's Nest and they were all in this format: Damage Increase % Radiance Inner Glow Phoenix I have yet to see a single Eridian COM that comes with this format: Dmg Radiance Inner Glow Phoenix Dmg/Clip size That's why I removed it, but I guess I was just unlucky. I thought it was just odd that a COM would spawn with two damage modifiers and judging by some of the previous vandalism targeted at this page, that's why I changed it, but thx for pointing that out 17:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC) : I do not remember any legitimate Eridian COMs with a second text modifier either. That said, I would like to see pics. 18:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Err, my friend doesn't have a connection with his pc. I will see what I can do though... I will be over at his house on Friday. 20:45, March 2, 2011 (UTC) We'll see how this goes but some of the numbers on this wiki is really ticking me off with their inaccuracies 02:22, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I could be wrong as well... Upon reflection, I cannot say for a certainty but I seem to remember a second effect. I will get to the bottom of this on Friday and share :) On a side note: I have researched (tedious) from beginning to end every edit on the Eridian Com. There are some interesting results: : 2010-03-04T03:18:13 Rubyus (Talk | contribs) (26,664 bytes) (Added Loyalty Mods) : 2010-03-10T19:50:11 Brofessor Tec (Talk | contribs) (26,478 bytes) (→Siren) : 2010-03-12T20:54:52 Minimang (Talk | contribs) (26,502 bytes) (→Siren: Eridian Warrior: +shield capacity my ass. I found one with Eridian Recharge Rate on it. Weapon Accuracy: is this verified?) : 2010-03-13T22:11:03 Minimang (Talk | contribs) (26,601 bytes) (→Siren: Updated loyalty mods. We do not know the range, however the max mag size / shield cap bonuses were added. Also, eridian warrior mods confirmed to have no material 2/3 effects.) : 2010-03-13T22:13:21 Minimang (Talk | contribs) (26,614 bytes) (→Siren: typo) : 2010-07-03T16:09:19 Harbinger1777 (Talk | contribs) m (26,055 bytes) (→Siren: Added "+42% Weapon Magazine Size " as Material Effect 2 on Eridian Warrior Class MOD (I just got the 5th line working today on XBL--really do know what I'm doing on this one.)) : 2010-09-05T02:21:24 AtlasSoldier (Talk | contribs) (26,394 bytes) (→Siren: Just created an exact replica of the Eridian Warrior class MOD with the proper Eridian manu. material #3. Bonus is 35% weapon damage. Added to the table.) '''Big mystery: Why does Minimang say "I found one with with Eridian Recharge Rate on it." And then proceed to say "confirmed to have no material 2/3 effects." And delete his own edit? Also, WHAT THE HELL is 5th line? 11:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) It does not matter if there are Eridian_2/3 materials, and if those materials have effects, if they are not registered to spawn in the first place. That's like giving me the ridiculous Twisted prefix argument. 14:57, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : Shall I change it back and delete the second modifier? 16:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea; up to you, I suppose. I don't even know if the Eridian_2/3 materials are legitimate, but all the ones I've found - as opposed to 'seeing other people have' - have no material at all. 17:16, March 3, 2011 (UTC) It would definately be legit if it does. I cant wait till friday now (I'm guessing that I'm wrong after looking at the edits :) 19:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I remembered wrong. It was the +4 to phoenix that made my eyes boggle originally. It has been a while since I seen it. here is the pic: Anyway, I have fixed the page without deleting the data. Thanks guys for the adventure :) 01:15, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Uhh I am really too lazy to read through the list (added on top of picking up Diablo II to finish it for good after forgetting about it for 6 years =D). I'll compile one maybe later this month and fix it myself, thx for the offer though 02:56, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Fine then! *stomps away* 22:08, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Aww, we love you raz :) 22:10, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeh< I know, But they alot of fun to design. Also, Sorry Razl, Robot is correct This time :P -- 22:13, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, whatchya mean by that? Puffing up chest 22:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) DAMNIT.shows how oblivious I am, even though i use it all the time. *facepalm* 22:17, March 4, 2011 (UTC) It is probably the weirdest COM. It is a pistol COM that also buffs sniper mag size? WTH 22:19, March 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah, thats why i was like, nuh uhh. but boo :c, oh well. 22:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) LOL, Still love ya 22:31, March 4, 2011 (UTC) User boxes What do you think of them though? I put quite a bit of thought and effort into them, trying to learn the code and designing them. 22:20, March 4, 2011 (UTC) First of all, Great code. That is the best way to learn it, (although raz has us both beat) by playing. And, I gotta say, It makes me want to use them LOL. Nice job. I have even edited your profile to see the borderlands boss pic re-sized. I think I will keep my "badges" though. It shows my weird sense of humor. 22:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeh, Razl is quite skilled in Wiki-Fu. If you want to copy ANY of them feel free. Also change them any way you like. The way they are displayed on my page is to show my personality, or lack there of. :P 22:30, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :d'aww. its not that difficult. plus, i'm a fast learner. :D you can use 'em. it was just the wordbyword description outside of userboxes that annoyed me. 22:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean raz. What description? 22:36, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I am a bit confused by that as well. Also, Robot, what did you mean by edited my profile to see a bigger version? 22:38, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I think it was Fatman, he had used some coding in his profile for his About Me. anyways, he barely changed anything cept the name, switched college to highschool, so it was almost an exact copy of my profile. It's fixed now, but i was rather annoyed.. 22:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, you ment the code not involved with the design of the userboxes from your page. I was refering to the code from my page. Slight misunderstanding, but Im much better now.:P 22:46, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't blame you raz :) to veg- I put EDIT:copied the pic at the bottom of your source, re-sized it (added a 0) and previewed :) 22:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I am not able to see whatever it is you did. If you dont mind undoing it, I changed the links so that clicking the pic will give a bigger version and the word Pandora takes you to the Boss page. 22:57, March 4, 2011 (UTC) OH, I didn't technically edit it. Just previewed it. sorry for the misspeak 23:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, got ya. Well im off to bowl, Catch ya later. :) 23:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Diablo Nah just finishing up the single player, I am not much of a pvp type of person, especially with RPGs (I am more of a FPS person), especially with a game that's approaching a decade old. Just really counting down the time until Battlefield 3 gets released-- 03:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : World quest? I don't know much about the game, the last time I played it I finished ACT II that's it. Now I am in the middle of II 03:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL act 2 sucks. Act 3 is worse, but the rest is good. Do you have LOD expansion? 03:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Ya I do, I seem to like Necro alot =D. Even after borrowing friend's used copy of LOD and getting the expansion chars I still find that I like him hehe 06:02, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Colors Thanks for that. The Color chart I found and is linked to my profile page seems more intuitive, to me anyway. The Color Mixer however seem quite cool and I might try it soon. 15:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) freenode IRC Borderlands_Wiki:Policy 14:46, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Unforgiven I have been wrong and/or mis-spoke/typed. So i am not sure just how nutritous my word is. You should keep some antacids around just in case :P 21:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Warn template. Use it. I went ahead and fixed your latest vandalism report. Action doesn't really warrant a blocking, he was already warned by Dr.F by time you reported him anyway. 13:01, March 10, 2011 (UTC) imma be a creep and ask where are you from? cause you seem to always edit when its 3 or 4 in the morning (Central time USA) o_o 18:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Ohio. I work horrible hours as well. start at 430pm and end when its done (usually 9-11 hours). And Imma creep back. where you from?? lol 18:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I have no reason to ask that... CT is good enough :) 18:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) texazz. 19:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) join us = }} Liasion Policy Made an edit or two. Have a look and see what you think. 21:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) size matters - resized sig. also you are leaving a corrupted template when editing the vandal report page. please use summary or search for copy/paste shuffle (easy way). 19:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Gatekeeper/Derp What? 21:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) santa wants lil elves. i am a greeter, you and nagy are a gatekeeper. Oh, you wanted me to be a greeter but are not allowed to ask because I am already a Rollbacker? Sorry, I have already got responsabilties. I will do my best to follow your policy anyway. 21:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) yep yep 22:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :(Dr. F's note - this user can wear as many hats as is comfortable.)